


Robotic Love

by CloverPayne



Category: Markiplier-egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i honestly don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverPayne/pseuds/CloverPayne
Summary: A Bing android and a blind man. Who would have thought?





	1. Chapter 1

Bing’s P.O.V.

I gazed at Host from behind my sunglasses. Host was narrating the meeting again and I had to smother a grin as Host stumbled over his words inaudibly.

“Host tells Dark that his plan will likely fail because it is crafted in anger rather than through actual planning.”

“Do you think you can do better?!” Everyone went silent as the ringing of Dark’s aura got incredibly loud.

“Host responds that he never said that. Just do not blame others if and when the plan does indeed fail.”

I hid a smirk. Besides Wilford, Host was the only one not afraid of giving Dark a little back talk. That is exactly why I first took an interest in Host and later fell for him. He was so confident even though he is blind and I admire that. My artificial heart fluttered as Host brushed his blond streak back from his bandage. He is beautiful even though he claims he’s not. Everytime someone compliments him, he shoots them down. It’s kinda sad actually. He is really confident but even I know he hates himself. We all have our own theories as to why but no one is 100% sure why.

“Bing, what do you think?” Dr. Iplier turned to me and I jumped a bit.

“Wait, Dude, you want my opinion?” Doc furrowed his brow but nodded.

“W-Well, I agree with Host bro. It would be better if you actually planned this out.” Dark stood up, aura lashing out, and I shrank back.

“How dare you disrespect me! I should tear you limb from limb! Default.” Dark was about to continue but a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Host asks that Bing be left alone. His opinion is just as valid as anyone else’s. Dark needn’t always be correct.” My cheeks got hot as Host spoke. He’s defending a default like me.

“I want you both out of this room.” I obeyed quickly and grabbed Host’s arm to lead him out.

“You didn’t have to defend me.” Host turned to face me and my gears stuttered.

“The Host believes that someone has to show Dark the reality of leading. People are not always going to agree. For what it’s worth, Host does not think Bing is inferior or default.” A smile tugged at my lips.

“I’ll only accept that compliment if you’ll accept mine. You are incredibly beautiful.” I was proud of myself as Host blushed almost imperceptibly and shook his head.

“If Bing is waiting for Host to agree, it is going to be a long day.” Sighing, I broke away to go into my room.

“I’ll get you to believe someone one day. You are beautiful.” Closing the door, I went into the back and grabbed the book I was reading. It was one of Author’s books. Host was going to burn them but I stole them from the fire. They’re a bit charred but I’m glad I took them.

It’s unfortunate that Host lost his eyes. I’ve seen his sketches and they are amazing. He doesn’t draw people, opting for nature and animals. They would be even better if he could actually see what he was drawing. He takes pride in what he draws no matter what it is.

There was a soft shuffle and I turned to my door. A paper had been slipped under. The writing was immaculate, nearly feminine. Host.

‘ _The Host politely requests that Bing meet him in his library after dinner tonight. It is alright if he does not wish to come.’_  
“Oh, Host. Poor guy probably thinks I wouldn’t want to be around him if I didn’t have to.”

Host wasn’t particularly depressed. It was just offhand comments and thoughts that told me, at the very least, that he was never really happy. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him truly smile. It made my chest hurt to think about it.

I want to do that for him. I want to make him truly happy.

Host’s P.O.V.

Host really hopes that Bing will accept his invitation. That is highly unlikely though.

“Dr. Iplier? May The Host come in?” Hoat prepared himself to leave but was surprised when Dr. iplier called to come in.

“Bandages?” Host nodded and sat on the bed to his immediate left.

“I’m proud of you for sticking up for Bing like that. But you could have gotten hurt. You know how Dark s, he doesn’t like when people refute him. Are you going to tell Bing yet?” the doctor knew of Host’s feelings for Bing. He was the only one though. Host trusts the doctor.

“No. But Host is going to ask him why he acts as he does. If he shows up tonight.”

“Host, of course he’ll show up! I think Bing likes spending time with you.” Host doubts anyone could enjoy spending time with him, even with the confidence in the doctor’s voice.

Host felt the bandage around his eyes loosen and they were removed slowly. The doctor worked in silence, only pausing when Host flinched as he began to clean the inside of Host’s wounds.

Dr. Iplier’s P.O.V.

When will Host realize we all like him? Even Dark. I caught Bing looking at Host before. Zi think he likes Host. They would be adorable together.

I wrapped a clean bandage around Host’s eyes and pat his shoulder.

“You’re good to go. And quit being so hard on yourself!” Host chuckled, thanking me, and left.

I threw away his old bandages and let myself fall into my own thoughts.

Host has been eating properly, sleeping when he can, and his blood transfusions are not occuring any more often so there is no reason to put him on antidepressants. Nonetheless, I’m still worried about him. These self degrading thoughts just keep getting worse.

Maybe he’ll finally admit to Bing how he feels. It could either make him or break him. At least then we would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Bing’s P.O.V.

I sat at the table, eating quietly in the hopes no one would say anything to me. Apparently I wasn’t quiet enough.

“Hey default. Why’d you pull that at the meeting today?” Fire smirked at me.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about dude.”

“You really are inferior. Good for nothing except scrap metal.” Google glared at me and everyone started throwing insults until one comment shut everyone up.

“At least Bing is not a dick like Google who claims to be ‘superior’ despite his own malfunctions.”

“You’re one to talk, Host. Would you like to remove your bandages for us?” 

“No, he would not. Host would appreciate if Google could pull his head out of his ass and quit looking down on those equal to him!” Host stood and paced out of the room. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before turning to talk amongst themselves.

My stomach fluttered with appreciation and admiration but also worry. I was afraid Google may try to get back at Host for saying something like that to him. Soon enough, everyone was done and went their separate ways.

I headed to the library and knocked softly so Host knew I was here. I didn’t want to startle him by coming in unannounced. 

“Host calls for Bing to come in. He warns that it is dark in his library and apologizes for the mess.” Host sounded a bit timid and I smiled at how cute it sounded.

“It can’t be any worse than my room bro.” The logo on my chest began to glow and I made my way carefully over the stacks of books, noting how many were not in Braille as pale yellow light washed over them.

“So why did you want me here Host? You usually don’t like people in your library.” Host frowned a bit and turned away. I realized how that must have sounded.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that I’m surprised you wanted to talk to me. I didn’t mean to sound inconsiderate.” I felt really bad about making Host upset. Dammit Bing! Think before you speak dumbass!

“Host assures Bing that it is alright. Host isn’t sure how to ask Bing what is bothering Host. Why does Bing act as he does?” I froze for a moment, trying to figure out what he was saying.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you’re asking me.” Host took a deep breath like he was preparing himself and turned back to me. 

“Host knows Bing is smarter than he lets on. Host has found that Bing will pause in the middle of a sentence and find a more basic word to use. If he did not do so, the others might not make fun of him so much.” We were silent for a few minutes as I thought about what Host said.

“I just… I don’t want people to think I’m a prick. I’d rather be the dumb, approachable one than an intelligent asshole. Why don’t you ever sing? I know you’re amazing, I’ve seen you play the piano.” Host seemed startled but shrugged.

“Host isn’t that good at it. Host really isn’t good for much.” I frowned at Host even though he couldn’t see me. Without thinking about it, I wrapped Host in a hug. He tensed but hugged back, laying his head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a little while and as i went to pull away, I realized Host’s hold had loosened and he was snoring gently.

Chuckling, I picked Host up and he subconsciously wrapped his legs around my waist. I carried him carefully to his room and lay him down gently.

Host doesn’t sleep much because of the pain his eyes tend to cause him and because of his lack of light perception, his body has a hard time with night and day.

Carefully so as not to wake him, I removed his coat and shirt, careful of his bandages, then slowly slid his pants off leaving him in boxers. I took a moment to admire the flat, toned stomach and lightly muscled arms in front of me before pulling his blanket over him. He hummed lightly and snuggled into the blanket, hugging his pillow. I snagged a picture before leaving quickly.

“Bing? What are you doing?” I jumped as Dr. Iplier spoke behind me.

“H-Hey Doc! Host fell asleep while we were in the library so I was just putting him in bed.” He nodded. 

“Did you at least remove his clothes?” I nodded. A blush dusting my cheeks. The doctor remained oblivious.

“Good. Bing, can I ask you a question?” My stomach clenched in fear but I nodded anyway.

“Do you like Host?” I panicked and before i realized it, I was darting down the hall to my own room. I they find out I like Host. they’ll just make fun of me more. Google, at the least, would just have another reason that I am inferior.I know I am but it still stings every time. I know I’ll never be as good as him. Why does Host stand up for me though? He made Google angry and he might get himself hurt just to defend a worthless A.I. like me. I do admit that it’s nice to have someone care about me but I don’t want Host getting hurt. 

There was a quick series of thuds on my door and I opened it to find Glitch, clothes slightly rumpled and hair amiss.

“Glitch? What happened?” He ran a hand through his hair and moved his mouth like he wanted to talk but couldn’t form the words.

“What do you do if someone kisses you and then walks away?”

“Why aren’t you asking Google? He is ‘superior’ after all bro.” Concern flashed across Glitch’s eyes but it was gone so fast that I may have just imagined it.

“Because Google is the one who kissed me. Bing, please help me! I don’t know what to do!” Glitch started panicking so I took his shoulders and pulled him closer to me in a hug. I warmed my core up, noting how cold he was and soon, he was breathing normally again.

“Come sit down bro. I think the best thing to do would be ask him about it. Leave a note in his room or just outright. Or, if you wanna add your own touch, dude, flowers. I think Google likes Camellias.” Glitch’s eyes lit up and he stood up excitedly. That’s one thing he shares with Bim, they both like flowers.

“Thanks Bing! I owe you one!” Glitch ran out and in the direction of Bim’s greenhouses. Chuckling, I stepped into my charging port. Before I shut down, I replayed the peacefulness of Host laying in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Iplier’s P.O.V.

Bing darted into his room and I watched after him before going into Host’s room. He lay there peacefully, pillow hugged close to him. 

“I took a picture real quick before checking his pulse and blood pressure. I do this every time he falls asleep to make sure he’ll be alright. His pulse was a bit fast but it shouldn’t cause any problems. There was another reason I wanted to find him while he’s asleep.

“Host? Can you hear me?” I waited for a moment and got a grumble and a slight nod in response. Host doesn’t sleep very often but when he does, the only thing that can wake him prematurely is an injection of adrenaline. I’ve held many conversations with him while he slept.

“Why did you stand up for Bing at dinner? Do you regret speaking to Google like that?” I waited for an answer.

“Love ‘im. Google’s ‘n ass. Bing isn’t jus’ default. He’s ‘portant” My heart melted at that It was just so adorable with the childish slur.

“What’s your favorite thing about Bing?”

“N… ‘e’s nice. Kind. Doe’n’t make fun of ‘ost. ‘e cares ‘bout ever’one.” I took a moment to consider. Bing is always checking into the clinic if someone’s in there to make sure they’re ok.

“What would your ideal date with Bing be?” I was honestly just curious about that one since they don’t share a lot of the same interests.  
“ A concert. ‘ost doesn’t need eyes to ‘njoy music. Bing likes rock ‘n ‘ost does too. Bu’ Bing’ll never like ‘ost. Host i’n’t worthy.” He’s condemned himself to living alone, watching the person he loves be happy without him. That definitely isn’t healthy.

“You are worthy Host. Someday you’ll see that. Now sleep well ok?”

“Ok Doc.” Host rolled over and soon, his gentle snores resumed. He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.

I walked out to see Glitch running down the hall. I wonder what he’s up to. 

Even in his sleep Host has a hard time accepting compliments. Maybe I do need to put him on some antidepressants. I went back to the clinic and found some low dose antidepressants. I’ll have to ask him if he agrees to it. I worry about him but I won’t make him do something he doesn’t want to do. There was a knock on the door before it swung open.

“What did you do this time Wilford?” Wil looked at me shamefully.

“I wanted to see how many bullets it would take to get through a sheet of metal.” I sighed and kissed my pink mustached boyfriend lightly before getting to work on removing the bullet. He took a shaky breath and I looked up into his tear filled eyes.

“What’s wrong darling?” 

“Why did you decide to date an idiot like me? Half the times I get hurt, I should have known better than to do what I did. I should have known the bullet would ricochet. One of these days, I’m afraid I’ll hurt you because of my stupidity.” 

“Oh, darling, you aren’t stupid! Mistakes happen, don’t be ashamed. And I would love you either way because you are you. You are Wilford Warfstache and you don't take no shit from nobody. That includes yourself.” He smiled at me, wincing when I got the bullet out. Soon, I finished disinfecting and stitching it.

“Now be more careful> I don’t want you getting anymore injuries this week.” Wil nodded and brushed his lips along my jaw before walking out.

“I love you Edward.” He glanced back from the door.

“I love you too Wil.” Grinning, he skipped the rest of the way out the door.

I love that man. Despite his flaws, he still found a way into my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Bing’s P.O.V. ***2 days later***

I was sitting in the game den, playing Final Fantasy, when the door opened. I looked over, startled, to find Host, hair mussed.

“The Host greets Bing and asks if he may sit with him.” I was stunned and it took me a moment to form an answer. Host’s shoulders fell a bit and he went to step backwards, out of the door when I called him back.

“Host! Sorry, it took me a minute. I’m just playing video games but you can sit with me if you want. Feeling refreshed bro? Hey, have you eaten yet?”

“Host is still trying to wake up but he was going to wait until lunch to eat. How has Bing been? Has Google given him any trouble?” Aww, he cares! He was slurring a bit which was an odd transition from his normally silk smooth voice but it was cute. He’s to good for me. 

“No more than usual dude. When did you learn to play piano?” Host turned to me, eyebrows drawn.

“Host… wasn’t Host when he learned the piano. Before Author discovered his powers, he had a passion for music. His ability to play the piano carried to Host as well as a few other instruments. Would… Would Bing like to hear him play?” I paused the game and shut it down before turning to Host.

“I would love to! If you’re alright with it.” Host tilted his head a bit and his blond lock fell across his bandage.

“Allow Host to shower and he will meet Bing in the recording studio.”

“Ok!” I darted down the hall to the recording studio and it was ten minutes before Host came in, smelling like cinnamon. 

“Bing listens to Get Scared, yes?” I was a little startled he knew that or what the name of the band was.

“Yeah, why?” Host walked over to the guitar rack and picked one up. It was rosewood. He strummed a few chords then started into a song. He paused and turned to me.

“Would Bing play the drums for Host? 

“Sure.” So I sat behind the drum set. Yeah, I know how to play the drums.

“Is Bing familiar with ‘Don’t You Dare Forget The Sun’?” 

“Yeah. It’s one of my favorites. Is that the one we’re playing?” 

Host nodded so I got ready. He strummed the first chord and we joined, sounding perfect.

“You’re a mess, tangled with your confidence. You think you haven’t sinned. Well you’re a unstoppable, your walls are impassable. I think you’re better off looking alone cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home. You think to yourself ‘My body isn’t proud of me and so are the shells’. Tell me I can change, tell me I can change. Well I know you’re laying back, contemplating your own death. Well just look at what you’ve done, don’t you dare forget the sun, Love. Cold white walls keep you from your pad and pen, you just wanna stab again, I can’t believe it’s half this hard, you never knew your mind was dark. I think you’re better off looking alone cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home. And you can dig so deep for scars, you never knew your mind was dark. Come on and breathe with me, oh, breathe with me, oh! Well I know you’re laying back, contemplating your own death. Well just look at what you’ve done, don’t you dare forget the sun, Love. You look down on me so casually in everything I know. You look down on me but not right on me. Did I wreck this broken home? Dear Diary, life is trying me. Can I get a sign or a two of mind, a piece of mind? Oh, can I get a sign, can I get a sign? Well I know you’re laying back, contemplating your own death. Well just look at what you’ve done, don’t you dare forget the sun. Love. You look down on me so casually in everything I know. You look down on me but not right on me. Is it plain to see that life is trying me? Life is trying me! Life is trying- Can I think of something? Gotta think of something!”

I stared at Host in shock. He hit all those notes perfectly, never stumbled over his words, never missed a chord.

“That was amazing Host! How can you say you aren’t very good?” Host blushed and set the guitar back n its proper place before sitting down. 

“People made fun of Author so he gave up music after someone smashed his guitar. Author used his abilities to boost his confidence. Host regrets many of the things he did as Author. He can never forgive himself.” A drop of blood dripped down his cheek slowly. My heart sank as I watched the tears flow steadily faster. 

“Host apologizes to Bing for crying over something long since past.” Dark has always thought crying was a sign of weakness. No one ever refuted him so Host must have assumed we all thought the same thing.

“Dude, crying is normal. It’s better than bottling up your emotions. Do you want a hug?” Host looked in my general direction. 

“Host… would greatly appreciate a hug but he would likely get blood on Bing.” He’s afraid of messing so many things up, it’s kind of concerning.

“I’m not worried about the blood Bro. I would probably hug you either way and we both know it.” I got up and wrapped my arms gingerly around Host’s waist. He hugged back loosely but kept his face turned away from me. Sighing, I took his face in my hands, ignoring the blood seeping over my hands, and studied him for a moment. 

“Someday you’ll believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are. Until then, I will stay by your side and make sure you are never hurt. Not if I can help it.” I pulled him close and supped the back of his head so that he rested on my chest.

“Can Host tell Bing a secret? He mustn’t tell anyone.” He seemed nervous so I warmed my core up a bit. What is it with he, Bim, and Glitch always being cold?

“Of course Host! You can tell me anything. You should know that Bro.”

“He knows. The Host is pan. He didn’t want any of the others to find out as they would likely make fun of Host for his inability to find someone.He feels he can trust Bing.” A suge of hope shot through me. Maybe I do have a chance with him.

“If they make fun of you, they’d have to make fun of me too. Single Pringles for life right?” Host chuckled a bit. 

“Single Pringles. Would Bing like to play video games?”

“If you want to Dude. I’m always up for it.” Host nodded so we stood up and I took his hand, leading him to the game den.

I’ve found someone. I just hopes he likes me too.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr.Iplier’s P.O.V. 

In my attempt to find Host, I discovered him in the game den with Bing playing some sort of racing game. Bing was in first, Host close behind. I waited for them to finish the round before I stepped in. 

“Host, could I talk to you for a minute?” Host looked toward the door, tilting his head like a confused puppy. It was quite adorable to be honest.

“The Host agrees and stands to follow the doctor.” Following his narration, he stood and walked over to the door, narrowly avoiding the door frame. 

“What did the doctor wish to speak with him about?” I glanced nervously at the bottle in my hands.

“Well, Host, I’ve noticed how hard you are on yourself and you are always in some state of sadness or depression. If you consent, I’d like to put you on some low dose antidepressants.” Host frowned a bit and I prepared myself for some sort of outburst but was met only with calm words.

“Host does not wish to take antidepressants of any sort but should he feel it is ever necessary, he will speak with the doctor. May he go now?”

“I- Yes. You can go.” Host nodded and reentered the game den. Sighing, I went back to the clinic. I hope he actually will come speak with me if he needs to.

Heading out to the forest, I paused. Off to my right, there were gunshots so I headed in that direction.

“Wil?” There was a shuffle and Wilford stepped into the clearing.

“Hello! Are you alright Darling?You seem worried.” Wil grabbed my upper arms gently and looked deeply into my eyes as though he could read my thoughts through that solitary look. I felt my heart flutter and I blushed a bit but nodded. 

“I’m worried about Host. I asked Host if he would let me put him on some low dose antidepressants but he didn’t want to. I’m worried he may begin to spiral.”

“I could talk to him!” An excited glint passed through his eyes and I chuckled a bit.

“No, Wil, I’m just going to leave him alone for now.”

Wilford nodded and I followed him back to the place he had been previously and noted multiple gouges in the trees and a few stray gouges in the ground.

“Would you like to try?” He held his revolver out to me by the barrel so I cautiously took the handle. 

“How do I... “ Wilford smiled and pulled another revolver from his waistband. 

So for the rest of the day Wil gave me lessons on various kinds of guns. By dinner, I knew about the inner workings of pistols, revolvers, and a few other kinds of handheld. We headed inside for dinner and I held Wil’s hand tightly, enjoying the bonding we’d done today. Everyone in this house is incredibly danger prone so I don’t get much free time.

“Hey Wil, guess what?” He cocked his head and the most adorable look of confusion came over him.

“What?” I waited until we were in the dining room to push Wil against the wall and kiss him softly before I sat down, reveling in the deep blush that crept across his cheeks. He’s never been fond of showing affection in front of the others.

Bing’s P.O.V.

Wil sat down and covered his cheeks with his hands. I turned to look at Glitch who was holding hands with Google. I guess that turned out well. Host came in and took the seat next to me. I couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy as our knees brushed. I had finished one of his books after lunch and at the end he expressed doubt about his abilities. It was incredibly fleeting and you may not even notice if you didn’t know Host or Author. We started eating and I noticed that Host kept reaching over towards me but would settle his hand back in his lap after a few inches. I decided not to mention it so I wouldn’t embarrass him. 

“So Host. Do you make it a habit to speak disrespectfully to those superior to you? First Dark, then me, and recently Dr. Iplier.” Google smirked maliciously. Before Host could respond, there was a quiet, timid knock.

“I’ll get it.” I sprang up from my seat, eager to get away from the tension in the dining room. 

I opened the door cautiously and was met with a slightly panicked gasp. He stepped back and nearly fell down the steps but I caught his arm and pulled him back up. 

“You alright bro?” I took a moment to look him over as he nodded shakily. He had prosthetics on both legs kind of like Gazelle from The Kingsmen. He clutched a worn yellow rag tightly to his chest and wore a button down shirt and khaki shorts. His eyes were worried behind black glasses and I realized who it was.

“You must be Erik! Stoked to meet you dude. Come on in. We were having dinner. You hungry?”

“I, um… uh, s-sure?” He sounded so scared, it was just too adorable! I led him to the dining room where everyone sat, tensed. 

“Guys, this is Erik. Go ahead and take that seat over there. King is really nice and Dr.Iplier is… well, a doctor so… yeah! Dig in bro.”

“I-I don’t… why d-do we all… l-look alike?”

“We will introduce ourselves formally after we it. It should make more sense afterward.” Erik nodded and Dark went back to eating. I noticed Erik kept glancing at Host and I remember Mark said one of his brothers didn't have eyes. I feel like Mark did that on purpose. Soon we were all in the meeting room along with King, Glitch, the Twins, Fire, Ice, and Light. Dark had explained how we all came to exist and we started into introductions.

“I am Darkiplier. One of the first two.”

“I’m the other one of those two. Wilford Warfstache! Welcome to the family.” Erik smiled shakily to Wilford.

“H-Hello… Mr., uh, Mr. W-Warfs-stache.” Wil smiled politely at him.

“Please, just call me Wil.” Erik nodded.

“I am Light. An Angel.” Erik’s eyes widened minutely and he nodded quickly.

“I’m Fire and this is my brother Ice. Be careful if you ever come into our rooms. The temps are kind of extreme.” Fire held out a gloved hand which Erik took slowly. Ice did the same thing and as Erik reached for his hand, I caught a tremor.

The introductions went well until it was just Host and King. 

“Hi, I’m King of the Squirrels. Please just call me King.” Erik gasped and stepped away from King. 

“S-Squirrel-ls? I-I don’t really-y think, uh, that’s not, … W-Will they be, well, s-s-safe… ar-r-round me?” King looked confused before it clicked why Erik was so worried.

“Oh, Erik, they’ll be fine! I promise you won’t hurt them.” Erik looked unsure and tears had already begun to well in his eyes but he nodded.

“Host would like to greet Erik and apologize for what happened to his family. He hopes Erik will begin to accept them as his new family.”

“Y-you don’t, uh, what-what h-happened-d to y-y-your ey-yes?” Host shook his head.

“Host is afraid that is a story for another time.” Erik timidly nodded and for the first time since I opened that door, he quit twisting his handkerchief. Slowly, he approached Host. Host stilled as Erik hugged him cautiously, tears threatening to spill over. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled it so quietly, we almost didn’t hear.

“It’s… It’s alright. No one could have prevented it.” Host wrapped his arms gingerly around Erik and rubbed comforting circles into his back. Suddenly Host cried out and shoved Erik away, clutching his hair. Instantly Doc and Wil were at his side, forcing him to lay on the ground as spasms overtook his body. Mumbling, intermingled with pained cries and screams filled the room.

“What's happen-ning!? D-Did I-I do-o some-something!?” Erik panicked and then the tears actually fell from his eyes and it was a heartbreaking sight as he held the handkerchief to his mouth to stifle the sobs. I drew him into a hug and pressed his head to my shoulder so that he wouldn’t keep watching Host. 

“He’s having a vision Erik. It’s nothing you did. It will pass and he’ll be alright. He probably won’t talk much tomorrow though.” Erik tried to contain his sobbing and soon he was calmer and Host was laying on the floor, chest heaving.

“Host, can you stand?” Host nodded meekly, pushing himself to his feet and immediately stumbling. Light caught Host and positioned himself under Host’s arm. Blood covered Host’s cheeks and soaked his bandage. Erik let go of me and followed them to the clinic. Doc was setting up a blood bag when he caught sight of Erik and me.

“Erik, you really shouldn’t be here while I do this. It’s not exactly pretty.”

“Dr., Erik can stay if he wants to. He has seen much worse.” Doc looked startled but nodded toward the chair by the bed Host was laying on. Erik made his way over and I noted the squeak from his prosthetics with each step.

“What was your vision about dude?” Host sat up so Edward could unwrap his bandage.

“A bridge in Japan. Three weeks from now.” I sent the warning to Google. We will have to hack the system in Japan once Host wasn’t so out of it and could tell us which bridge so we could shut it down for the day. Host’s visions have saved thousands of lives but sadly, he only sees them as they will happen if no one interferes. It’s amazing he hasn’t had a complete mental breakdown by now. Especially when he has visions of bombs. His first time seeing a bomb scared the shit out of all of us.

***Flashback***

We were all going about our business when a blood curdling scream tore through the house. Immediately, everyone knew who it must be and footsteps sounded from around the house all going to Host’s library. When we got there, Host was writhing on the ground, still screaming. It took several minutes for the vision to subside and by then, he had lost an incredibly substantial amount of blood. This vision was worse than anything we’d seen.

“Phone.” It was so hoarse we barely heard it but Dark immediately handed his phone to Host. Host dialled someone and started speaking into the phone.

“Here are bombs. In the NCIS and FBI buildings. Get everyone out. Now. They have less than an hour.” Host hung up and promptly fell with a thud to the floor, face blanched.

“Doc, go get the clinic ready. Wilford, carry him there. Google, Bing, wipe the call so they can’t track it. Prevent voice recognition. Everyone else, resume whatever it was you were doing.”

“Host didn’t wake up for three weeks and loud noises made him nervous for a few months. When he did finally wake up, the first thing he asked was if everyone had gotten out safely.  
Dark, who had visited him everyday since the incident, took Host’s hand.

“Everyone made it out and the man was caught. The government has asked that that whoever called step forward. No one has and they said whoever it was had done a great service. You’re a hero Host. We may be the only ones who know it but we won’t ever forget it.” Host nodded and after a few more shared words, fell asleep peacefully.

***End of Flashback***

There were many people in those buildings including some of the highest ranking officials. To this day no one has claimed fame to the call and that was three years ago.

Doc took the bandage gently off of Host and Erik gasped a little bit.

“I-It’s so-so much wor-worse! D-Does it.. H-hurt?”

“Host just shrugged and let Dr. Iplier clean his face and chest off. Once he had fresh bandages and another blood bag, Host settled back against the bed.

“Sleep Host. We’ll wake you for breakfast.”

Erik’s P.O.V.

Bing said Host will be okay. I hope so. He’s so much like Lerik in that he doesn’t have eyes that it would be like losing him all over again.

‘OK Erik, don’t screw this up.’ I braced myself.

“W-Where do I- Can-n I- Will I-I, uh, be-be st-taying… here?” 

‘Really Erik? At this rate, they’ll kick you out by morning!’

“Of course you are! You’re one of us. Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Bim? Yeah, Bim led me down a hall and swung open a door at the end with a little weathervane painted on it. 

“This is your room. You can decorate it as you please. And there is something you should know about me. Please don’t freak out. I promise you I’m not a danger. I am a cannibal. I don’t kill people, I promise you that. Normally, I clean up after Wil. That being said, you should avoid the recording studio after Wil has done one of his interviews. I’d rather you not witness that. Does that… bother you?” Bim looked so scared of my answer that I knew he was being honest and sincere.

“N-No.Y-You s-seem nice. I trust-t you-you.” Bim’s eyes lit up and I was engulfed in a hug. I yelped as I lost my balance, my prosthetics sliding before I could catch myself. We fell with a hard thud to the ground and a hand kept my head from colliding with the tile.

“Are you alright!?” I glanced up shyly and froze as my eyes met his. His eyes were a light honey brown while mine are closer to dark brown. There were darker flecks in his eyes and my heart stuttered as I studied them.

“I-I’m sorry. I need to go.’” Bim helped me up quickly and rushed out of my new room. I felt kind of disappointed. I shouldn’t let him get close though. Every time I do people get hurt. The only time that didn’t hold true was with my dad. It was the exact opposite in that case. I’ll never forget the bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. End of school finals and Disastrous ends to relationships. Hope you guys are having a wonderful summer, or whatever season it is where you are.


	6. Chapter 6

Bing’s P.O.V.

I sat by Host’s bed as he slept. He looked so peaceful, a far cry from the chaos his visions cause. I set a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

“Host, breakfast.” Host slowly reached up and grasped my wrist in his hand. He sleeps lightly after his visions. Again, a far cry from the dead-to-the-world sleep he normally enters.  
“Do you need help up?” Host nodded sheepishly so I pulled him gently to his feet. His visions are disorienting and he has a bit of a hard time with motor functions. 

We got down the stairs without incident and I got Host seated just as everyone began to filter in. All throughout breakfast, Bim and Erik would glance at each other but never caught the other looking.

Dark looked up and cracked his neck before turning to address Erik.

“Bing notified me last night that your prosthetics are ill fitted Erik. When was the last time you got new ones?” 

“T-Two year-rs ago-go. W-Why?” Dark frowned deeply and the red of his aura flared for a moment. Celine’s motherly instincts must be kicking in.

Google, Host, and I are the only ones who know about Damien and Celine. Google and me because we have unlimited access to the internet and we make it a point to know the backgrounds of the others. Host because of his visions. Normally they’re of the future but on rare occasions they show him the past.

“Would you rather have new prosthetics similar to the ones you wear now or proper ones?” Erik seemed incredibly confused.

“I-I-I kind of well… er, well, I-I like these ones-s. Y-Y-You don’t-t n-need-d-d to r-rep-p-place them. I-I’ll be f-fine.” Dr. Iplier had taken interest in the conversation and frowned as Erik subtly refused new prosthetics. 

“Erik if you don’t get new ones, it could cause further damage.” Erik’s heartbeat was steadily picking up and I noted Google’s smirk. He must have noticed too.

“Guys, why don’t we talk about it later? We don’t wanna run him off!” I tried to get everyone off the subject and it seemed to work.

“I want to give you a routine checkup after breakfast. Host, I want you back in the clinic after breakfast.” Erik gave me a grateful glance and returned to his food.

Dr. Iplier’s P.O.V.

Once Host was back in bed with a book, I led Erik to my office since this is his first checkup.

“Erik, could I take a look at your legs? If you’re uncomfortable taking your prosthetics off, that’s fine.” Erik seemed conflicted but reached down and began to undo his prosthetics and set them on the couch next to him. Studying the scarred tissue, I noted several old blister scars along with multiple newer blisters.

“Erik, does it hurt to walk?” The prosthetics were too small for him and he had worn through all the padding which caused the blisters.

“S-Sometimes. D-Dad al-lways said I-I-I- w-would be-be f-fine.” His dad. Of course. Derik Derikson is an ego that even Dark and Google couldn’t like. He is horrible to Erik even though he’s the only son Derik has left.

“He didn’t pay enough attention then. These don’t fit properly to begin with and you’ve worn through the padding which is creating blisters. If you could wait a few days, we could have new ones in.”

“I-I can’t-t as-sk you to-to do that-t for me.” He looked nervous, avoiding my gaze.

“Well you’re not asking. I’m offering and I will tell you if I have to. I’ll call a friend of ours and he’ll have some in by next week. For now,” I reached over and grabbed a small jar, “Put this on your blisters every night and around noon. Ok?” Erik nodded and carefully took the jar. I proceeded with the rest of the checkup and Erik seemed to be in perfect physical health but his anxiety is rather concerning.

“Erik, I’m going to put you on some mild anxiety medication. Is that alright?” Erik seemed incredibly worried about upsetting people and I noted how often he flinched. I’m starting to suspect that it was more than just verbal and emotional abuse. I don’t want to push Erik though so I will wait until he is more settled here.

“I-Is B-B-Bim really a uh… a-a canibal?” I started and stared at Erik for a moment.

“He told you? I didn’t think he’d say anything so soon. How do you feel about that? Does he scare you?”

“I-I don’t… h-he s-s-seem-ms really n-nice. He’s n-not… I-I don’t t-think h-he’s s-scary. F-far from-m it-t. I couldn’t help the broad smile that crossed my lips.

“Good. Bim is one of the most trustworthy people I know. He would never hurt anyone. Unless you have any questions for me, you’re good to go.” He began to leave but paused in the doorway.

“W-When is H-Host’s-s b-b-birthd-day?”

“February 6th.”

Erik nodded and walked out, mumbling to himself. The only thing I caught was ‘Lerik’.

Bim’s P.O.V.

I’m glad Erik isn’t afraid of me but I think I may like him. I’d kind of taken an interest in him when Mark had showed us his video but I didn’t think it was anything more than concern and fondness. Now I’m not so sure though. Maybe I should get to know him a bit better before I jump to conclusions. As I was walking down the hall, I noticed yelling coming from the labs.

Going that way, I saw Bing get shoved out of the lab and the door slammed immediately after. Bing sighed and wiped his hand across his face. Is he crying? As Bing started walking down the hall, I pressed myself where he wouldn’t see me and listened to him.

“-fucking useless robot! Why don’t they just scrap me already? Everyone would be better off that way.” His mumbling faded as he walked away and I gazed after him, worried beyond belief. Glitch had told me he called himself inferior that day he came rushing into the greenhouses.

Bi9ng is constantly trying to prove himself to Google that they are equal but sometimes I think Bing is trying to convince himself more than Google that he isn’t useless. I feel kinda bad for him. He is much more trustworthy than than Google and a lot kinder even when he’s mad which is an incredibly rare occurrence.

I approached the lab and knocked cautiously on the door.

“I told you to leave me alone Default! No one needs your help, least of all me!” Again, I knocked on the door and it swung open violently. 

“Bing, go away-” Google stopped when he met my eyes.

“Hello Bim. Did you need something?” His quick change of tone only served to piss me off further and I shook my head.

“You know what? Forget it. You’re a real dick, you know that? I just saw Bing get shoved out while getting yelled at and he walked away crying, mumbling about how we should have already scrapped him. He just wants to be good enough.” 

I stalked away, leaving behind a shocked and confused Google.

Google’s P.O.V.

Was Bing really crying when he left? Does he really think we should scrap him? Despite how horrible I am to him, I do not really hate him. I am not sure why I act like I do but knowing I made Bing cry made me feel… guilty. I feel as though I have an image to uphold and being polite to Bing or anyone else didn’t match that image. I need to apologize to Bing.

I went to Bing’s room and paused as I heard glass shattering. I knocked cautiously on his door and the noises all stopped before the door was pulled open.

“I’m sorry for bothering you Google. I’ll stay out of your way from now on. Sorry if I screwed anything up. I was just trying to help.” He started to close the door but I caught it and pushed it back open and enveloped him in a hug. He tensed before returning the hug and his shoulders shook.

“Bing, I have been extremely unfair to you. Truth be told, you are far superior to me. You are kind to everyone even if, like me, they do not deserve it. You always try to help even if you are not asked to and you care about everyone. I was mad not because you ‘screwed something up’ but rather because you improved the functionality of nearly all the software and protective devices in the house, which I have been trying to do for months. I’m sorry for ever treating you so badly.” Bing continued to cry and I felt artificial tears prick my own eyes.

“I have screwed up royally this time, haven’t I?” Bing shook his head and pulled away, drying his eyes.

“What were you breaking. Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. I should probably clean it up though. And I am not better than you. I’m default. The most searched this on Bing for twenty nine months was Google. No one likes me and we both know it.” Bing went in his room and I followed him. Shattered glass littered the floor. Bing knelt and it dug into his knees. I recognized some of the shards as trophies he received during skateboarding competitions. 

“Bing, why did you break these? You earned them.” He shook his head and chuckled humorlessly. 

“I didn’t earn them. Robots aren’t supposed to skateboard. I just took them from people who rightfully deserve them. Please leave.” I shook my head and knelt beside him, starting to pick up glass.

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper. And I will do everything in my power to make up for the years of insults I’ve handed you.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bing glance at me, a small smile gracing his lips.

Once all the glass was cleaned from the floor I parted from Bing with a gentle hug, hoping to convey my guilt. We parted feeling more at ease than we ever have with each other.

Erik’s P.O.V.

Lerik had a lot of mythology books that were hard to find in text let alone Braille. I wonder if Host would like to read them. I stood outside a door with an acorn on it. I can only assume this is King’s room. I braced myself and knocked on the door before I could second guess myself. I began to panic as soon as I did and my breathing became uneven. The door opened and I took a pace back. “I-I’m s-s-sorry ab-bout l-last night-t. I, um, uh, w-well.. I d-don’t h-have the b-best luck w-with… animals.” King smiled kindly at me.

“It’s alright, I understand.” A squirrel scampered onto king’s shoulder and I ducked my head, backing away further.

King’s P.O.V.

“Erik, come here.” It made me sad to see someone so terrified of hurting animals that they avoid them all together.

He approached slowly so i took his hand carefully and asked Farra to rest in his palm. Farra is small even for being so young but he loves meeting new people.

Erik jumped but otherwise held still, eyes panicked as he watched Farra’s movements.

“Pet him.” Erik eyes widened impossibly further as his head whipped to meet my gaze.

“W-What!?”

“Pet him. I promise you won’t hurt him.” Cautiously, Erik stroked down Farra’s back.

“King, p-please t-t-take him-m.” I gently gathered him from Erik’s hands. 

“Are you ok Erik?” he was shaking.

“Y-Yeah. C-C-Could I m-maybe… well, try ag-gain-n s-sometime?" I smiled brightly at him.

“Of course! One step at a time.” He nodded, a shy smile meeting his lips.

Maybe in a few years he won’t be so frightened of so many things.

Maybe we can help him.


	7. Chapter 7

Host’s P.O.V. 

Google and Bing entered the hospital and Host could feel the contentment between the two. It was a pleasant change from the constant tension.

“Host? You awake Bro?”

Host sat up in the bed and nodded. They sat on either side of Host.

“Could you tell us about the vision?” Host could tell Google was uncomfortable asking so Host tried to relax and seem more open to discussion. 

“The Trinity Bridge outside of Tokyo. Next Wednesday at 1:52 pm.” Host had seen a clock on the other side of the bridge.

“What was the death count? Do not stress yourself.” There were times after visions when Host could not talk readily about them without having a panic attack.

“ Nearly eight thousand. Mostly men, a few dozen school children. Theirs was the worst. They were so scared. Please do not let them fall fate to this.” Host felt blood roll down his face but he didn’t care. Host has always had a soft spot for children and seeing them die is the worst thing Host has ever bore witness to.

Arms enveloped Host.

”We won’t let anything happen to them dude. Don’t worry.” Host nodded and took a rag from his coat pocket to clean his face.

“Host, why does the death of children bother you so?” Host chuckled humorlessly.

“They are innocent, the future of the earth. They never had a chance to be kids. They simply began to exist, never given the opportunity to grow and develop. Host doesn’t want their lives to be cut short. They don’t deserve that.” Host heard their breath hitch and continued to wipe the blood from his face.

“I-I never really… thought about that. Wow.” Bing brushed a lock of hair from Host’s face and sighed.

“What made you start thinking about that bro?” Host unconsciously tensed. He does not like talking about his life before being The Host.

“Author’s victims weren’t… random. They did horrible things. Some nearly killed their children, others did and buried the bodies in the forest. Author punished them. And mourned the children as they rightfully deserved. The graves still litter the forest.” A fresh onslaught of tears came just as the door opened.

“What’s going on? You two know better than to force him! Get out!” 

“Doctor.” His steps faltered at Host’s shaky voice. 

“They did nothing. They only asked a question to which Host got overly emotional. Please do not jump to conclusions.”

Dr. Iplier’s P.O.V.

I was startled to hear Host sound so frail. Normally he was the only one that could quiet Dark down during a rant. 

“Sorry Host. Either way, I need you two to leave.” They got up and left and I started detaching the wires from Host.

“What were you guys talking about?” Host smiled bitterly.

“Nothing the doctor need concern himself with. How is Erik?” Just like Host. Abandoning his own issues in favor of helping others with theirs.

“I ordered new prosthetics for him and I’m going to start him on anxiety medication but otherwise he is in perfect physical health. He seems to care about you. Could I share a concern with you though?” Host nodded as I took his blood pressure.

“I’m beginning to worry that the abuse towards Erik was not just verbal and emotional. He seems scared of making people mad and he flinches when anyone raises a hand. What do you think?” I looked up to Host and noticed that his jaw was clenched.

“Has Derik Derikson come to exist yet?” I was really confused by the question but answered anyway. 

“Yeah but Dark has forbidden him from the house. Why?”

“No reason.” I could tell he was lying but brushed it off and continued.

“Alright. You’re good to go.” Host nodded in thanks so I turned to clean up a few things.

Host’s P.O.V.

Host paused just inside the door and slipped a small bottle of clear liquid into his pocket.

Derik Derikson will pay.

Bing’s P.O.V.

So there was reason behind Author’s violence.

I can’t believe I overlooked that in the books. Host, or rather Author, never illustrated that detail, only small signs like the screams of a child or a freshly marked grave in the forest.

We approached the labs and I hesitated before entering. The dark, windowless room was lit only by the dozens of computer screens.

“Shall we get to work?” I looked at Google and shrugged.

“I’m gonna look up files on Author’s victims and their kids. Don’t forget to leave the next part of the code.” He nodded and headed to a certain section of computers. Everytime we hack a system to prevent one of Host’s visions, we leave a letter. So far we have left T-H-E-H-O-S-T-A-S-K-M. The Host ask Markiplier. We want Host to get recognition but he won’t let us. He refuses to expose us under any circumstances.

I opened a program on another computer and began to search the names given in the books. Surprisingly, files for missing persons began to appear. It seems like the only names he changed were the towns and his own. All of the cases were cold, the only evidence besides the wounds that they were related was a single fountain pen, void of prints, left with the bodies. No one could identify the pens, no company, no logo. The murders stopped shortly before he became Host. They were all single men and the few who hadn’t been found were listed as dead. Children that had survived were found in a park, always the same one, with matching fountain pens. When the police asked them they always said the same thing: ‘He asked me not to tell. He would be in trouble if I did.’ They were not afraid of the man and they always seemed happier afterwards.

“Wow.” Google turned away from the system.

“What?” I relayed all the info to him and he sat for a moment.

“I am impressed. I never would have realized what those men were doing.” I nodded in agreement.

Author was an incredible person despite the blood on his hands.

Host’s P.O.V.

***Flashback***  
Author’s P.O.V.

I led the girl to the park after retrieving her from where her father left her in the forest.

“Mr., where are we going?” She looked at me curiously, though I was glad to note there was no fear in her eyes.

“Somewhere where they will find you in the morning. Your dad can never hurt you again.” She smiled and I felt my heart leap at the delight her bruised face held.

“Really!? Oh, thank you mister! What’s your name?” Crouching down to her level, I studied her eyes for a moment. A beautiful cerulean. 

“I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone. I would be in big trouble if you did, Ok?”

“I don’t want you to be in trouble. I won’t tell, I promise.” I smiled and brushed a red lock from her face.

“My name is Author. The police think I’m a bad man but I’m just trying to protect kids like you.” I drew a fountain pen from my pocket with my gloved hand.

“Take this. You can’t tell anyone about me ok? Never get rid of this pen.” She nodded so I handed her the pen and continued on our way to the park. We got there and I sat her on the swing.

“You be good now. If they start hurting you again, just write my name with this pen.” She nodded and before I could stand, she leapt down and flung her arms around my neck.

“Thank you Mr. Author.” Tears finally fell from my eyes and as she pulled back, she frowned and wiped the tear from my face.

“Don’t cry. You’re nice. I won’t let the police get you. Promise.” I nodded and looked down. At least the kids know I’m trying to help.

Standing up, I smoothed her hair.

“Bye Mr. Author.” She waved and held my pen closely.

“Goodbye Leah.” I headed back on my way to my cabin, alert for the sound of sirens. None came.

***End Flashback***

Host’s P.O.V.

Seven years ago. Leah was six. Host felt a tugging at his core. Host concentrated on it and felt the entire environment shift. A single name came to Host.

“Leah.” Host heard a gasp and a chair rolling.

“A-Author?” It was shaky and yet held a note of hope.

“His name is no longer Author. Please, call him Host. Is Leah alright?” There was silence and Host flinched as a hand rested gently on his arm as if to make sure he was real. The hand quickly withdrew with a muttered ‘sorry’.

“I-I always write with the pen you gave me and one day, about four years ago… i-it started writing in red. I decided it was time to make sure you were ok.”

“Leah is the first to try to contact Host, rather Author. A rather unfortunate accident brought about the change but he assures he is alright. He was just reminiscing about Leah too. It is good to know she is doing well.” Host doesn’t often do this as it causes quite the migraine but he started to narrate internally so he might see exactly where he was.

Leah came to view. Her hair was the same brilliant scarlet though her eyes had darkened. She was pale but no longer bruised as she had been that night. Host looked around and found the walls to be painted a darker purple. Bookshelves lined one wall.

“Leah?” She jumped as Host said her name to which he frowned.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Were you afraid of Author all those years ago?” Unable to form words, she only shook her head. Host smiled, glad he had not scared the poor girl that night.

“Does Host scare you?” Her eyes widened minutely.

“N-No. I’m more confused than anything. What’s wrong with your eyes?” She seemed unsure as she asked the question. Afraid of hitting a nerve.

“Host would tell her if he had any.” She covered her mouth and approached Host carefully.

“Y-You don’t…” Host shook his head.

“It is a story he would rather not tell.” She nodded and seemed to pause for a second before bounding forward and wrapping her arms around Host. He hugged back, startled by the gesture.

“I’m so glad you’re okay! I missed you but I didn’t realize until you showed up. Where have you been?” Host contemplated telling the truth for a moment before deciding Leah could be trusted.

“Host does not live in his cabin anymore. He lives in a large house with many that look just like him, minus the bandage of course. Would Leah like to meet them?” She pulled away and Host brushed the tears from her cheeks before she nodded the affirmative.

“Grab the pen.” She did so and Host took it, drawing a Warfstache on her wrist then on Host’s own. A pink light enveloped them and they were back in Host’s room. Host dropped his narrations in the familiar environment and took Leah by the hand. They found the others in the meeting room. They were discussing Author.

“If they wished to know, they need only have asked.” There was uncomfortable shifting.

“Sorry Host. That was my fault.” 

“All is forgiven. On the topic of Author, this is Leah. She was one of the children. There was a timid ‘hi’ as Leah stepped out from behind Host.

“What is she doing here?” Host turned in Dark’s direction.

“She can be trusted. She summoned Host in hopes of ascertaining Author’s well being. If Dark has a problem with her being here, he can suck it.” There were a few snickers from around the room and Leah giggled.

The introductions went much the same way as they did with Erik. Erik stepped forward to introduce himself and immediately he paled. Host stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

“This is Erik. He is very kind though shy.” Host turned to Erik as he started shaking. He gripped Host’s arm tightly and Host turned to hug him. Erik gripped the back of Host’s trench coat tightly.

“I-I-I d-don’t want-t t-to em-mbarrass y-you g-guy-ys b-b-but…” Host ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him, aware of the silence in the room.

“Erik will not embarrass anyone. Just be himself. Alright?” Host felt Erik nod so let go of him and made sure he was calm before stepping away.

“I-I-It’s n-nice t-to m-meet-t y-you.” Leah smiled kindly to Erik

“It’s nice to meet you too.”Leah held out her hand which Erik took cautiously.

“Dark, you’re a demon, right?” Host’s heart leapt and he prepared to step in front of Leah but was surprised by Dark’s answer.

“I am. Does this concern you?”

“You’re related to Host. I trust you.” there was a chorus of ‘aww’ing and Host felt his face heat up.

“Host, I need to go back soon. We have family coming for dinner in a little bit.” Disappointment set in but Host nodded. He lead Leah back to his room.

“Does Leah still have the pen?” She nodded and held it up. Host took it and produced his own black fountain pen, switching one of the metal pieces of the casing with Leah’s own silver one. A gold magic connected them for a moment before fading.

“Leah need only write with this pen,” Host handed her a dark leatherbound book and held up a matching one, “in that notebook. It will transfer to Host’s so they may converse without meeting in person. Leah is welcome at any time. Just draw the Warfstache on her wrist and think of a room within the manor. Host’s may be easiest.” Leah nodded and hugged Host again before concentrating.

“See you soon Host.” Leah shimmered and disappeared. Host stopped narrating and instantly a migraine began to pound at Host’s skull. Exiting his room, he went to the kitchen where generic Ibuprofen was kept and took three of the liquid capsules.

“You were narrating again weren’t you?” Wilford’s statement was phrased as a whispered question. Host nodded and turned to Wilford. 

“Where is Derik Derikson currently staying?”

“Some sleazy motel, the Toreador or something. Why?” Host shook his head.

“No reason.” Host headed back to his room before changing his mind and going to the library. He went back to a room locked from the others. Author’s baseball bat rested atop two pegs in the room, his books lining a single wall. He burned all but one copy of each book. He went to a window overlooking the lake in the distance and opened it completely so as not to disturb the others tonight when he left.

***11:00PM***  
Host snuck quietly into Erik’s room. He drew a pen from his pocket with a gloved hand, the gloves a familiar, soft leather. Host placed the pen on the bedside table and snuck out again. Next, he went to the clinic and got a syringe. Back in the library, Host got his baseball bat and climbed carefully out the window, dropping soundlessly to the ground two floors below.

Within the hour, Host was at the motel, knocking on Derik’s door. It swung open to a tired Derik.

“What are you doing selling things this late? Leave or I'll call the police.”

“Host wouldn’t recommend that Derik.” He looked up, alert at his name.

“Who are you?!” Host smirked at him.

“Derik’s worst nightmare.” Host grabbed the collar of his shirt and jabbed the needle into his neck, injecting the anesthesia into his bloodstream. His resistance grew weak then ceased all together. Host focused, prepared for the dizziness as he and Derik appeared in Author’s old cabin. Soon Derik woke and Host got to work.

The others will never forgive him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated anything else. I don't have a good excuse, I am just trying to get everything typed because normally I write these by hand. I will get better about this hopefully sooner rather than later. Thank you for your time. Also, I will be publishing a one shot book eventually so I will take requests for that, Iplier egos and Supernatural mostly, but please no Wincest. I am open to pretty much any other ship though. I must warn before hand, a lot of them are Host centric. Don't know why but feel free to request any ship, fluff, angst, or smut. Have a nice day!


End file.
